A magnet track of the aforementioned type for a transport device is known from EP 2930830 A1. This magnet track is composed of a plurality of linear sections, each having an even number of magnets of alternating polarity disposed on a support. In linear regions of the magnet track, the magnetic orientation of the magnets reverses at regular intervals across abutting sections. However, in curved regions of the magnet track, the polarity of two adjacent magnets; i.e., magnets located side by side, of different sections is the same.
Thus, this prior art magnet track can be assembled from a plurality of identical sections, such as are used for a conventional linear motor. Each section includes a support, on which an even number of magnets are arranged at regular intervals and with alternating magnetic orientation. By lining up a plurality of such sections or supports, it is possible to form a magnet track of any length, which corresponds to that of a conventional linear motor in the linear regions and furthermore allows very precise positioning of the armatures due to the low cogging forces there. In the curved regions, each second support is installed rotated relative to the preceding one by approximately 180° about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the magnet track. The distance to the adjacent supports is slightly enlarged and the orientation is adapted to the desired curvature or path radius. However, the inventor has recognized that these deviations from the regular periodicity of the magnet array produce slightly greater cogging forces than in the linear regions.